Invader Vax
Vax is a time traveling Irken scientist, whom was an Invader in Operation: Impending Doom 1. He was assigned to Planet Meekrob, however, before he could get to his ship to go there, he ship was destroyed by former Invader Zim (who was later exiled to the Irken snacking planet of Foodcourtia). He now works in his custom-made lab on the Irken military research planet of Vort. He is often called the Time Crosser. History |} Smeethood Vax was born hundreds of years before Zim, in a time where Irk was in it's dark ages. In a time where technology was fairly weak. Vax was the smeethood friend of an Irken named Zak, who also became a famous Irken scientist. Vax was shorter than the other smeets at the time, unaware that he would get much, much taller in the future. He was often made fun of by the other smeets, but Zak would tell him not to listen to them. Vax eventually completed all his tests and became a soldier. As a Soldier As an Irken soldier, Vax fought in some of the earliest wars in Irken history. During his free time, he invented more advanced technology. Eventually, he was sent to Planet Devastis to take the Elite test. However, he was severly in a blackout caused by the Time Dimension sensing upcoming crisis, which caused it to make events of the future happen on certain planets. Fortunately, Vax and a few others managed to get to where they took the test, and became Irken Elites. As an Irken Elite Now an Irken Elite, Vax had invented much, but was yet to be an official scientist. He thought in many wars, such as the Irken-Clorxian War, and met Vex during this time. Vex became one of his best friends, and encouraged him to start making even more advanced inventions. Vax had also become much taller, and was now 5ft6. Eventually, he went back to Planet Devastis and began Invader training. He past it and became an Invader for Operation: Impending Doom 1. As an Invader As an Invader, Vax had now improved much. He had a growth spurt that nade him go from 5ft6 to 5ft9. The Tallest told him he would be assigned to Planet Meekrob, home of the mysterious beings of pure energy. While all the Invaders were preparing, however, Zim went on a rampage, and destroyed almost every Invader, and destroyed Vax's ship, leaving him stranded. After Zim was stopped, Vax was made an official scientist, and sent to Planet Vort. Later Career Now an official scientist, Vax has made many inventions commonly used throughout the Empire. He is one of the most famous Irken scientists yet, and is often seen on IBC News. Becoming the Time Crosser Eventually, Zak told Vax that there must be some reason so many Invaders have been sent to Earth, yet, none have prevaled. Vax said it was time to test the Time Distorter, the time machine Vax had recently built. Vax, VIR, Xav, Zak, and RIS traveled back in time to find out why. After ending up in 1500s London, they found out that they were being followed through time by Nightmare Vax, Vax's mortal enemy. They managed to thwart Nightmare Vax and his Changelling Empire, only to find themselves on a strange island in the Time Dimension, where they met three brothers named Ruton, Gleeton, and Yerton. These three brothers were the Time Sages, masters of time itself. They gave Vax the task to defend the Time Dimension from Nightmare Vax and other threats to the TD. Vax was now the Time Crosser, and a long journey had begun. Personality Despite being 675 Earth years old, Vax is very hyper active and witty. He is very clever and cunning, and can occasionally be a bit arrogant. He is often cruel, but is kind to most of his friends. He agrees well with Irken beliefs, but is willing to save time and space if he is needed for the task. He sometimes gazes at stars, and will often do something childish to get out of a situation, usually when he is being judged by an enemy disguised as an ally. When in a small space, Vax will often spazz with energy (rubbing his face, grabbing his antennae, etc). Appearance Vax has ruby eyes, long antennae, an Invader uniform with dark grey sleeves, a PAK with red spots, a scar on his eye, and black gloves and boots. When in his lab, he wears a white lab coat and goggles. He is 5ft9. Relationships VIR-VIR is Vax's SIR Unit, who respects him and is loyal to him. Vax is fond of VIR, and the two are best friends. Zim-Vax hates ZIm for ruining his mission, as well as killing Miyuki and Spork. Invader Zak-Zak is Vax's oldest and best friend. The two look out for each other, almost like brothers. Voice If animated, Vax's voice actor would be John Hurt. Theme Song Theme song? Well, I would have to say, Alchemists Tower by Kevin MacLeod. Why this theme song? Because of it's fast suspence and it sounds like you're traveling in a vortex going really fast, which fits in with Vax's methods of saving the Time Dimension. I do not know how to post videos yet. For now, here's a link. Quotes "I'm going to assume this is your first time holding a plasma cannon because you just almost BLEW OFF MY HEAD!" "Well, at least it wasn't as bad as last time, eh?" "I'm not surprised, that was a very cheap shot." Category:Characters